Ceria Springwalker
Ceria Springwalker is a sixty five year old half-elf that belongs to the silver ranking adventurer group Horns of Hammerad. Appearance As a half-elf, Ceria appears human, but with pointed ears, pale yellow eyes, and a paler and subtly vibrant skin. Ceria lost all the skin down past her wrist on her right hand. What is left was just white bone. The parts that did connect to the half-elf’s healthy arm were blackened, almost like frostbite.Chapter 2.04 In her first official appearance, Ceria was wearing a dark blue set of robes embroidered with golden glowing sigils around the hem and edges of the cloth.Chapter 1.04R Personality Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Ceria can cast Tier 3 magic at best. It is possible for her to use Tier 4 spells, but she’d need a spellbook and weeks—maybe months to learn the spell at her level.Chapter 2.18 Ceria has manged to learn over 50 spells, but mostly uses Spike as her Wand contains the spell, which allows her to cast it much faster than her other ones.Chapter 1.01 H She discovered that she can cast with her skeletal hand simultaneously the Shard spell among each finger.Chapter 2.00 H Being a Half-Elf, Ceria is able to channel mana better than the other races can.Wistram Days (Pt. 4) Classes/Levels: * Cryomancer at least Lv. 26 Chapter 4.27 H Chapter 5.12 (Leveled at least once after Face-Eater Moth attack) (derived from Elementalist) Skills: * Dangersense Spells: Tier 0: * Light * Noise Tier 1: * Wind Tier 2: * Chameleon * Jet * Shard (a derivative spell from Spike) * Illumination (advanced version of Light/ its complexity is around Tier 3)Chapter 1.37 * Dart (able to cast more than 20 in a row before runnign out of mana)S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) Tier 3: * Magic * Fireball (can only cast it with a wand)Chapter 2.18 * Spike * Floor * Fist Tier 4: * Wall Unknown Tier: * Flashfire * Arrows * BloomChapter 5.13 * Dart * Grasp * Resistance to Ice * Message * of Frost * Silence * Blast * Translate * Levitate small objectsWistram Days (Pt. 5) (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment * Everfreeze Ice Ring * Gazereye Stone Wand Trivia * It was implied that she was " above level 20" when she first appeared.Chapter 1.02 R * 14 years ago, when Ceria was around 51, she started working as an adventurer.Chapter 1.40 * She loves raw eggs. She loves climbing into trees and stealing them out of nests. * She was 58 years old, when she started attending Wistram Academy. * The System allowed Ceria to immediately learn Fireball, when she reached Level 18 in her Elementalist class.Chapter 1.11 R * Dart, Jet, and Chameleon are spells she’d taught herself. * She was not on the continent during the Antinium Wars.Chapter 2.00 H * Ceria's total Level, meaning if one were to combine the levels of all her Classes, is lower than Pisces'.Chapter 1.06 R * Her robes cost her nearly a hundred and twenty gold coins – something she had to save up for years to buy, while her Wand was half as expensive as that.Chapter 2.09 * There is small bounty of her as a child, at a certain city in Terandria for theft, property damage and something else.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) * Ceria had never seen a Gnoll in person until she travelled to Izril.Wistram Days (Pt. 3) * Strangely enough, Ceria swears by plants. Its is not known, though, if that is the norm for Half-Elves. (Example:What in the name of tree fungus is going on?Wistram Days (Pt. 4)/''Pisces, for the love of leaves, shut up!'') * Ceria had been following Illphres for four months until she accepted her as a student. Wistram Days (Pt. 5) * Tired of having eaten leaves regularly for breakfast, Ceria strongly refrains from eating any again for the rest of her life.Chapter 3.39 * Ceria had matured to her adult body when she was in her twenties, but puberty had still hit her hard. She’d spent ten years dealing with the worst of hormonal imbalances, uncontrolled magical outbursts and the like.Chapter 2.00 H * Erin told Ceria that she comes from anothe world.Chapter 2.20 Gallery Ceria by Fortuna.png Ceria by CarolinaCM.jpg|Revi by CarolinaCM Quotes * (To Erin) “No one has seen an Elf for thousands of years. They all died long ago.” * (To Gerial) “Well, I get it. Bugs aren’t my favorite thing to eat either.” * (To Erin) “We’ve been drinking that? Are you insane?” * (To Erin) “You Human—no, you’re insane. Pardon me Erin, but you are.” * (To Erin) “Erin. You um, don’t seem like you’re too normal.” * (To Pisces) “Fat chance. And stop stealing food or Erin will hurt you. And if she doesn’t do it, I will.” * (To Erin) “Thanks, Erin. Stay safe.” * (To her teammates ) “It’s not even as if there’s anything to cheer about. We’re leaving.” * (To Pisces) “That doesn’t change how she feels. She likes Goblins. How do you think she feels about killing her pet skeleton?” * (To Erin) “For you, Erin? Yes, you can have this…door.” * (To Illphres) “Real mages help each other. We don’t abandon each other.” * (To Illphres) “When the day comes, I’ll be waiting for you outside the doors. So make sure you finish the battle quickly, okay? I don’t feel like waiting long.” * (To Wistram Mages) "I hate him for what he did to my master—for what he did to the others. I hate him so much I think I might kill him. But I hate the rest of you even more.” * (To Wistram Mages) “You are all cowards. Fearful, small people, living in the shadow of the Golems. You won’t ever find true magic, not here. Not while Cognita and the Golems are the true rulers of this place. I’m leaving—I won’t stay here, hiding from the truth. So long as the Golems live, there are no true mages in Wistram. None, except for the dead.” * (To Erin) “Just because I’m a half-Elf, doesn’t mean I…well, I do, but why do you always turn to me to—” * (To Fortress Beaver) “Hey you! Yeah, you! Piss off!”. * (To Companions) “What? That’s how you talk to animals if you want them to move.” * (To Erin) “Don’t be insane. Acid slimes? Dead gods, Erin, what a thought! No, this one is…look, do you know what slimes are? How they’re made?” * (To Yvlon) “I’m a half-Elf. I used to eat leaves for breakfast. I’ve had enough of them for one lifetime, thank you.” * (To Pisces) “Don’t you have a big theory on what it does? Some kind of annoying lecture for us?” * (To Pisces) “What then, oh great and all-knowing Pisces?” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Half-Elves Category:Mages Category:Elementalists Category:Adventurers Category:Silver-rank Adventurer Category:Izril